1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording material and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a recording system utilizing ink, in order to record on various recording media such as liquid permeable media or liquid impermeable media, there has been proposed a method, in which after ink impinges on an intermediate transfer member, on which ink absorbing particles are dispersed, the ink is transferred onto a recording medium.